ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 May 2019
23:28-18 BACK 23:28-25 Nuuuu Gp left 23:33-33 WELCOME BACK. 23:34-31 Thank you 23:35-04 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:35-14 I'm here lol 23:35-20 I have a few minutes 23:35-35 Then I has le homework cri 23:36-38 Ooc: DANG, TW38, DID YOU SEE ALL THE ACTIVITY IN THE OTHER RP?! XD 23:36-45 IM SCARED XD 23:36-54 YOU'RE WELCOME. 23:37-03 WELCOME BACK GUINEA. 23:37-05 WHAT RP? 23:37-13 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:37-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:38-17 Oh, I posted a rp. 23:38-23 Its kinda active. 23:39-06 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:39-19 CAN YOU LINK IT HERE? 23:39-23 I'M BORED. XD 23:39-31 Ahh 23:39-39 I kinda gtg tho 23:40-16 Umm... It's on wiki activity. It may be a little hard to find it, but just say that I invited you owo 23:40-30 OKAY. 23:41-11 (Also, it may be a little hard to follow along. We have two different plots, and a heck lot of people XD) 23:43-06 XD 23:43-23 I'LL BE RIGHT BACK. SO, BYE GUINEA. 23:43-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:43-33 Oof night 23:43-37 I got 23:43-39 Gtg 23:43-50 Tell tw38 I'll be back on owo 23:43-53 Bye 23:44-24 OKAY. O/ 23:44-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:44-43 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 23:44-59 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 23:45-00 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 23:45-23 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 23:58-32 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 23:39-11 CAN YOU LINK IT HERE? 23:39-15 I'M BORED. XD 23:39-23 Ahh 23:39-30 I kinda gtg tho 23:40-08 Umm... It's on wiki activity. It may be a little hard to find it, but just say that I invited you owo 23:40-22 OKAY. 23:41-03 (Also, it may be a little hard to follow along. We have two different plots, and a heck lot of people XD) 23:42-57 XD 23:43-15 I'LL BE RIGHT BACK. SO, BYE GUINEA. 23:43-17 <> 01:54-27 OH, WOWO. 01:54-29 WOW.* 01:54-49 And, um, yea, Brooke (one of my ocs) got knockes out by oni, and was helping Lloyd. 01:55-17 Jade and Luna (tw38 and my ocs) are trying to rescue Lloyd. 01:55-26 Where is it all taking place? 01:55-58 The monestary, it was at first taking place in the bounty, but that got set on fire by the oni. 01:56-26 Yea, like tw38 and I said, intense XD 01:57-02 OKAY, I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT TO DO NOW. 01:57-10 And, um, mg and purple have another subplot, but its not relating to the one I was telling you about. 01:57-15 Btw 01:57-33 Are you joining the bean canon wiki? 01:57-40 I GUESS SO. 01:57-45 YAY OWO 01:58-18 ON BEAN CANON, I WILL MAKE A PAGE ABOUT THE MOST OVERPOWERED ANIME CHARACTER. 01:58-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:58-31 NOOOOOOOOO XD 01:58-35 SOLLLLLIIIIIIDD 01:58-38 WAIT 01:58-47 WHATTUP? 01:59-00 IS HE\SHE A BEAN OR POTATO (Beans are good, potatoes are and) 01:59-04 *bad 01:59-10 BEAN. 01:59-12 YAY 01:59-31 ILL ADD THE... HEH... QUALIFYING DETAILS :3 02:00-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:00-50 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:01-20 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:07-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:07-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:08-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:08-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:09-01 WELCOME BACK. 02:09-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:09-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:10-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:15-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:16-06 WELCOME BACK. 02:16-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:16-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:17-09 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:17-40 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:27-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:27-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:28-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:28-45 WELCOME BACK. 02:30-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:30-34 WELCOME BACK. 02:30-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:43-04 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:43-35 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:44-06 ARE YOU ACTUALLY HERE? 17:26-53 Then Jay gets mad and attacks Cole XD 17:27-00 Hi random person 17:27-07 sup 17:27-08 Hello owo 17:27-13 WELCOME 17:27-39 see my page (Ninjago's Future) 17:11-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:11-36 Tw38! 17:11-40 Hewwo! 17:12-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 17:12-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:12-41 TW388888888 17:12-50 NOTICE ME 17:12-53 OWO 17:13-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:13-16 HI 17:13-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 17:13-54 Are you there 17:14-33 Nooooooooooooooo 17:15-13 T^T 17:16-05 Come backkkkkk 17:16-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:16-15 YAY XD 17:16-23 IM HERE XD 17:16-35 (I was replying to a thread XD) 17:16-56 AAAAAAAAAANYWAYS XD 17:17-04 Woah that reply was intense 17:17-08 XD 17:17-32 Is Brooke gonna wake up again or XD 17:18-05 Nah... She's BROOKEn... For now XD (Like you said) 17:18-11 Yee 17:18-30 Oof 17:18-32 Brb 17:18-42 Oof 17:19-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 17:19-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:19-21 MEEP 17:19-24 IM HERE 17:19-33 SOWWY I LEFT XD 17:19-41 MEEP 17:19-53 When you said ¨I guess i´ll go with you¨, did you mean Jade or Jay? 17:20-01 Jay XD 17:20-03 Because it says that Jay said it XD 17:20-06 Oh 17:20-12 I KNOW XD 17:20-15 When was Jay in this conversation XD 17:20-33 He's like Sam. Randomly appearing XD 17:20-37 Okay then 17:20-43 RP XD 17:20-47 IM BORED XD 17:20-52 OKKAAAAAY XD 17:21-10 I WAS WATCHING YOUTUBE 17:21-15 XD 17:21-40 Do you watch laurenzsideyt? 17:21-42 Whenever a youtuber that we watch is on a live stream, join XD 17:21-49 Oki XD 17:21-52 Sometimes 17:22-00 OOF I DO XD 17:22-14 B R E A D 17:22-20 You watch Dantdm, right? 17:22-33 MEEO 17:22-34 ¨Let´s see, 17:22-34 Male, 17:22-34 Female, 17:22-34 HOT BREA- XD¨ 17:22-36 XD 17:22-46 YEET 17:22-49 ¨FINALLY AN OPTION THAT FITS ME!¨ 17:22-58 XD 17:23-08 Yup I watch Dantdm 17:23-12 YAY XD 17:23-25 I refused to see his Endgame stream tho 17:23-31 Didn´t want spoilers 17:23-31 I watch a variety of YouTube XD 17:23-33 YEE 17:23-46 (Cough) Even though my friend spoiled it (COUGH) 17:23-57 #DONTSPOILENDGAME, AM I RIGHT?! 17:23-58 OOF 17:24-00 RIP 17:24-08 (Iron man dies) 17:24-12 I don´t really care about spoilers now XD 17:24-15 XD 17:24-20 MY SIS HASNT SEEN IT BOI XD 17:24-42 Same, cause the ppl at my school just keep takin about it XD 17:25-48 I've basically given up on avoiding spoilers XD 17:26-33 I'm tryna think of a duet song that fits a ninjago ship XD 17:26-46 Conya? 17:26-47 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 17:26-54 Then Jay gets mad and attacks Cole XD 17:27-01 Hi random person 17:27-08 sup 17:27-09 Hello owo 17:27-14 WELCOME 17:27-40 see my page (Ninjago's Future) 17:27-45 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~ 17:27-46 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 17:28-09 hello? 17:28-13 @Tw38 That made me think of the "Brent interviews Kirby" Bit, "Do you ship Conya?" XD 17:28-19 And Oki =) 17:28-28 ¨Do I ship Kanye?!¨ 17:28-30 @redninja ill look :) 17:29-01 @Tw38 KANYE?! DO I SHIP KANYE?! XD I LOVE THAT PART 17:29-04 It's based on some thing i did in my young days 17:29-54 Oh, nice! =) 17:30-21 k bye 17:30-23 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~ 17:30-55 Oh. Uh.... Okay. 17:31-03 Bye? 17:31-09 Well, then. 17:31-31 Okay then 17:33-16 (Inhale) THE MOST LEAST EVIL QUEEN IN HISTORY, AND IF YOU DO NOT, BELIVE ME I TOTALLY WONT IMPRISON YOUR FAMILY, CAUSE THATD BE EVIIIILLLL (I'm randomly thinking of this song XD) 17:35-11 MEEP 17:42-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:03-23 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 18:03-37 OMG SOILD 18:03-39 HI 18:03-42 OMG HI 18:03-42 MEEP MEEP. 18:03-46 MEEEEEEEP 18:03-47 HOWDY. 18:03-56 WELCOME 18:04-00 ARE YOU FLOWEY 18:04-08 YOU SAW HOWDY A LOT 18:04-18 *Say 18:04-29 XD 18:04-42 NAH, I JUST LIVE IN THE DESERT. 18:04-47 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 18:04-47 0-0 18:05-07 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~ 18:05-24 OH GAWD 18:05-29 What 18:05-33 REET REET 18:06-06 AAAAANYWAAAAYS XD 18:06-22 GP UR NOT ON THE PMS XD 18:06-45 SORRY 18:06-49 HECK 18:07-00 IM ON NOW XD 18:08-12 MEEP 18:08-18 MEEP 18:09-06 https://prnt.sc/nkhimy TOO OVERPOWERED. 18:09-44 I don´t get it XD 18:03-25 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 18:03-38 OMG SOILD 18:03-41 HI 18:03-43 OMG HI 18:03-43 MEEP MEEP. 18:03-47 MEEEEEEEP 18:03-48 HOWDY. 18:03-57 WELCOME 18:04-02 ARE YOU FLOWEY 18:04-09 YOU SAW HOWDY A LOT 18:04-19 *Say 18:04-30 XD 18:04-43 NAH, I JUST LIVE IN THE DESERT. 18:04-48 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 18:04-49 0-0 18:05-09 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~ 18:05-26 OH GAWD 18:05-31 What 18:05-34 REET REET 18:06-07 AAAAANYWAAAAYS XD 18:06-23 GP UR NOT ON THE PMS XD 18:06-46 SORRY 18:06-50 HECK 18:07-02 IM ON NOW XD 18:08-13 MEEP 18:08-19 MEEP 18:09-08 https://prnt.sc/nkhimy TOO OVERPOWERED. 18:09-46 I don´t get it XD 18:10-39 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 18:10-40 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 18:10-48 WHY XD 18:12-29 LOOK WHAT HE DID TO HIS OWN STICK-THING. 18:13-03 Oh 18:13-06 I get it 18:13-12 I MEAN HIS LANCE. 18:13-45 IM HERE 18:13-48 SORRY 18:14-26 Welcome back. 18:14-35 Welcome back 18:15-04 YAY XD 18:15-07 Can I make a page on Bean Canon? 18:15-21 Sure! Any time you want! 18:15-35 Ill make you admin, if ya want :3 18:19-35 Sure. :') 18:30-47 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:30-56 OOF HEWWO AGAIN X 18:30-57 XD 18:31-02 Im alive 18:31-08 YAY 18:31-20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLai3_7sKFY 18:31-23 OOF SRRY I WAS WATCHING YOUTUBE 18:34-43 https://i.ytimg.com/vi/nYR1XqLQCRU/mqdefault.jpg 18:35-23 Welcome back. 18:40-17 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:40-24 Oofie 18:40-26 Did you watch the video XD 18:40-38 Yee owo 18:40-56 I was looking for your comment CF 18:41-01 XD 18:41-02 Oh 18:41-04 Um 18:41-07 XD 18:41-09 MEEP 18:41-22 I watched it. 18:41-28 Yee 18:41-35 Did you know what was going on 18:41-36 I WATCHED THE TEMMIE VIDEO THINGY XD 18:41-41 NOPE 18:41-56 Its when you don´t feed her Temmie Flakes 18:41-56 I SAW SOMETHING THAT LOOKED LIKE TEMMIE 18:42-00 OHHHHH 18:42-07 THATS WHAT THE COMMENT SECTION WAS 18:42-16 XD 18:42-20 I didn't question what was going on. 18:42-29 Never question Temmie XD 18:42-31 Damm, I'm a noob to this undertale stuff XD 20:07-52 SO, WHAT GAMES DO YOU LIKE? 20:09-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:09-42 IM BACCCCKKKKK XD 20:09-53 MEEP 20:09-59 DID TW38 LEAVE 20:10-01 WELCOME BACK. 20:10-06 I DON'T THINK SHE DID. 20:10-21 SO, ANYWAY, WHAT GAMES DO YOU LIKE, GP? 20:10-25 OOFIE 20:10-50 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 20:10-52 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 20:11-27 UMMM 20:11-42 I DON'T PLAY ALOT OF GAMES XD 20:12-40 ME NEITHER. 20:12-52 Minecraft, ajpw, some Nintendo games? Idrk XD. (What about you?) 20:13-14 EHHHHH 20:13-23 FORTNITE IS OVERRATED 20:13-37 HALO, EPIC MICKEY AND LEGO GAMES. 20:13-54 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:14-13 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:14-19 OOF 20:14-43 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:15-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:15-37 https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Epic_Mickey_(series) 20:15-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:15-40 Noice 20:16-10 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:16-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:17-01 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:17-09 Hoi 20:17-53 NOOOOOOOO 20:17-53 20:19-35 OOF. 20:21-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:22-13 WELCOME BACK. 20:22-54 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:23-06 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:23-06 HAI 20:24-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:24-24 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:24-54 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:25-01 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:25-39 You guys here? 20:26-04 YEAH. 20:26-22 Yup 20:27-20 SO, UH, TW38, WHAT GAMES DO YOU LIKE? 20:28-01 Undertale, Deltarune. Heartbound, Animal Jam, Poptropica, Club Penguin, Fantage 20:28-08 Don´t judge me 20:28-39 I DON'T JUDGE ANYONE. 20:28-59 I don´t either 20:29-48 OMG, YOU PLAY CLUB PENGUIN?! #RIPCLUBPENGUIN 20:30-03 I KNOW HEARTBOUND IS LIKE UNDERTALE, BECAUSE MATPAT SAID IT. 20:30-28 YOU WATCH MATPAT?! 20:30-31 SAME THO 20:30-34 UH, SURE. 20:31-29 Oof 20:31-44 I ONLY WATCH HIS THEORIES. 20:32-04 Favorite yt channel? 20:32-10 (And same XD 20:32-53 There´s a Club Penguin Rewritten 20:33-16 Oh rlly? Cool XD 20:33-17 UH, I DON'T KNOW. I USED TO HAVE A FAVORITE YOUTUBE CHANNEL, BUT I WATCH A LOT OF RANDOM VIDEOS THESE DAYS. 20:33-22 SAME THO 20:33-40 I LOVE BASICALLY ALL YOUTUBE CHANNELS I SUBSCRIBE TO XD 20:35-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:35-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:37-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:37-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:37-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:38-32 SO, UH, I LIKE SOOTHOUSE AND NOSTALGIA CRITIC. 20:38-33 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:39-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:39-41 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:40-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:40-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:41-00 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:41-33 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:42-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:43-25 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:44-05 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:44-40 WELCOME BACK. 20:45-00 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:45-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:45-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:46-01 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:46-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:47-20 You here? 20:47-36 YEAH. 20:47-54 Oof. HI XD 20:48-17 Oh, yee, and I made you admin on the bean canon wiki XD 20:48-24 I NOTICED. XD 20:48-43 OH XD 20:49-01 Welp XD 20:49-48 You can basically make anyone you invite admin, cause, Yknow, were tryna make a strong community. 20:50-08 Tw38 is also an admin, if you didnt know XD 20:50-54 OOF 20:51-03 YEAH. XD 20:51-22 Mnkae is an admin, if you know who he is. 20:51-51 So, yee, we're basically the ones you can talk to about the wiki XD 20:52-25 And, yknow, there's bunnies galore, but you said you have mixed feelings about, and yeaaa XD 20:52-26 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 20:52-32 YEAH, HE'S THE GUY WHO WAS ON HERE YESTERDAY WHO DIDN'T TALK. 20:52-47 OH, RIGHT 20:53-03 He's weird like us, tho XD 20:53-12 He was proabaly just busy 20:53-15 TW38 20:53-16 NK 20:53-17 NO 20:53-17 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 20:53-19 YOU 20:53-21 LEFT 20:53-22 ME 20:53-23 CRI 20:53-26 TW38 20:53-28 AAAAA 20:53-32 cri 20:53-32 MY GOOD FRIEND 20:53-40 YOU WILL ALWAYS BE REMEMBERED 20:53-44 CRRRRIIIIII 20:53-55 SOLID, WE MUST MAKE A MEMEORIAL 20:54-08 PUT TEMMIE PLUSHIES NEXT TO IT 20:54-14 AAAAAAAAAAAAA 20:54-15 OKAY. 20:54-17 TW38 20:54-26 WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME 20:54-36 (Deep inhale) 20:54-39 /me PUTS TEMMIE PLUSHIES NEXT TO THE MEMORIAL. 20:54-47 YAY =,) 20:55-03 This... Goes out to my friend Tw38... Rip... 20:55-18 Oh, wait, she's back on ·-· 20:55-43 Welp. 20:55-53 WAIT NUH 20:56-09 TW38? 20:56-10 WHATTUP? 20:56-11 HELLO? 20:57-58 HI THERE. 20:58-08 Tw38? 20:58-13 (Ahem) 20:58-21 Brb 20:58-25 DAMMIT 20:58-32 SHE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING 20:58-36 HHHHHHHHHHH 20:58-39 Brb 20:58-43 SCREECH 20:58-45 OOF. 20:58-45 TW38 20:58-48 YOUR ALIVE 20:58-51 ITS A MIRACLE 20:58-53 SHE'S BACK AND GONE. 20:58-55 OMG 20:59-01 WE WERE SO WORRIWD 20:59-06 Oh oof 20:59-14 Brb. Dangit. 20:59-54 AT LEAST I CAN GO BACK INTO THE SHADOWS AND BE QUIET. 21:02-08 Oh GAWD 21:02-13 I GTG 21:02-16 Srry 21:02-19 Hai 21:02-23 Meep 21:02-25 Bai 21:02-27 Meep 21:02-28 Bye 21:02-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:03-18 BYE. 21:03-20 DX 20:11-29 UMMM 20:11-44 I DON'T PLAY ALOT OF GAMES XD 20:12-42 ME NEITHER. 20:12-54 Minecraft, ajpw, some Nintendo games? Idrk XD. (What about you?) 20:13-17 EHHHHH 20:13-26 FORTNITE IS OVERRATED 20:13-39 HALO, EPIC MICKEY AND LEGO GAMES. 20:13-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:14-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:14-21 OOF 20:14-45 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:15-17 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:15-39 https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Epic_Mickey_(series) 20:15-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:15-42 Noice 20:16-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:16-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:17-04 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:17-11 Hoi 20:17-55 NOOOOOOOO 20:17-55 20:19-38 OOF. 20:21-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:22-15 WELCOME BACK. 20:22-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:23-09 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:23-09 HAI 20:24-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:24-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:24-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:25-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:25-42 You guys here? 20:26-07 YEAH. 20:26-25 Yup 20:27-23 SO, UH, TW38, WHAT GAMES DO YOU LIKE? 20:28-03 Undertale, Deltarune. Heartbound, Animal Jam, Poptropica, Club Penguin, Fantage 20:28-10 Don´t judge me 20:28-42 I DON'T JUDGE ANYONE. 20:29-01 I don´t either 20:29-50 OMG, YOU PLAY CLUB PENGUIN?! #RIPCLUBPENGUIN 20:30-06 I KNOW HEARTBOUND IS LIKE UNDERTALE, BECAUSE MATPAT SAID IT. 20:30-31 YOU WATCH MATPAT?! 20:30-34 SAME THO 20:30-36 UH, SURE. 20:31-31 Oof 20:31-46 I ONLY WATCH HIS THEORIES. 20:32-06 Favorite yt channel? 20:32-12 (And same XD 20:32-56 There´s a Club Penguin Rewritten 20:33-19 Oh rlly? Cool XD 20:33-19 UH, I DON'T KNOW. I USED TO HAVE A FAVORITE YOUTUBE CHANNEL, BUT I WATCH A LOT OF RANDOM VIDEOS THESE DAYS. 20:33-25 SAME THO 20:33-43 I LOVE BASICALLY ALL YOUTUBE CHANNELS I SUBSCRIBE TO XD 20:35-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:35-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:37-04 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:37-13 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:38-01 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:38-34 SO, UH, I LIKE SOOTHOUSE AND NOSTALGIA CRITIC. 20:38-36 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:39-41 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:39-43 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:40-24 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:40-33 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:41-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:41-35 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:42-05 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:43-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:44-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:44-43 WELCOME BACK. 20:45-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:45-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:45-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:46-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:47-00 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:47-22 You here? 20:47-38 YEAH. 20:47-57 Oof. HI XD 20:48-20 Oh, yee, and I made you admin on the bean canon wiki XD 20:48-26 I NOTICED. XD 20:48-45 OH XD 20:49-04 Welp XD 20:49-50 You can basically make anyone you invite admin, cause, Yknow, were tryna make a strong community. 20:50-11 Tw38 is also an admin, if you didnt know XD 20:50-57 OOF 20:51-05 YEAH. XD 20:51-24 Mnkae is an admin, if you know who he is. 20:51-54 So, yee, we're basically the ones you can talk to about the wiki XD 20:53-20 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 20:53-22 YOU 20:53-24 LEFT 20:53-24 ME 20:53-26 CRI 20:53-28 TW38 20:53-30 AAAAA 20:53-34 cri 20:53-34 MY GOOD FRIEND 20:53-43 YOU WILL ALWAYS BE REMEMBERED 20:53-46 CRRRRIIIIII 20:53-58 SOLID, WE MUST MAKE A MEMEORIAL 20:54-11 PUT TEMMIE PLUSHIES NEXT TO IT 20:54-15 AAAAAAAAAAAAA 20:54-18 OKAY. 20:54-19 TW38 20:54-29 WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME 20:54-39 (Deep inhale) 20:54-42 /me PUTS TEMMIE PLUSHIES NEXT TO THE MEMORIAL. 20:54-50 YAY =,) 20:55-05 This... Goes out to my friend Tw38... Rip... 20:55-20 Oh, wait, she's back on ·-· 20:55-46 Welp. 20:55-55 WAIT NUH 20:56-11 TW38? 20:56-12 WHATTUP? 20:56-13 HELLO? 20:58-00 HI THERE. 20:58-10 Tw38? 20:58-16 (Ahem) 20:58-23 Brb 20:58-28 DAMMIT 20:58-34 SHE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING 20:58-38 HHHHHHHHHHH 20:58-42 Brb 20:58-45 SCREECH 20:58-47 OOF. 20:58-47 TW38 20:58-50 YOUR ALIVE 20:58-54 ITS A MIRACLE 20:58-55 SHE'S BACK AND GONE. 20:58-58 OMG 20:59-04 WE WERE SO WORRIWD 20:59-08 Oh oof 20:59-17 Brb. Dangit. 20:59-56 AT LEAST I CAN GO BACK INTO THE SHADOWS AND BE QUIET. 21:02-10 Oh GAWD 21:02-16 I GTG 21:02-18 Srry 21:02-22 Hai 21:02-25 Meep 21:02-28 Bai 21:02-29 Meep 21:02-31 Bye 21:03-01 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:03-20 BYE. 21:03-22 DX 21:03-46 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 21:15-38 SO, UH, ARE YOU BACK? 21:22-39 ~ Unfortunate 666 has joined the chat ~ 21:23-04 HI THERE. 21:23-33 ~ Unfortunate 666 has left the chat ~ 21:39-46 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 21:39-54 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 21:48-11 /me T-POSES 21:48-19 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 21:52-54 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:53-04 NO 21:53-09 NO TPOSING 21:53-21 ITS BAD FOR YOU 21:53-41 What'd I miss? =D 21:54-36 Hi there 21:54-42 Yes im alive 21:54-42 OMG 21:54-44 TW38 21:54-45 ITS 21:54-46 A 21:54-51 MIRACLE 21:54-54 HECK 21:55-32 Yay 21:55-36 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:55-43 Solid you can speak now XD 21:56-36 Noooooo 21:57-12 OH HEY. 21:57-25 Hi 21:57-45 DARN, WHENEVER I GO AWAY EVERYONE COMES BACK. 21:57-54 Yup 21:57-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:58-02 YAYYYYYY 21:58-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:58-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:58-33 YAY 21:58-37 IM SO HAPPY 21:58-43 WELL, WELCOME BACK, YOU LOT. 21:58-49 SOLID AND I HAD A FUNERAL FOR YOU. 21:58-58 Wait what 21:59-03 WE PUT TEMMIE PLUSHIES EVERYWHERE 21:59-09 YEAH. 21:59-20 Okay then 21:59-20 WE CALLED IT THE TEM38 MEMORIAL XD 21:59-23 XD 21:59-42 YAY 21:59-45 YOU LIVE AGAIN XD 22:00-20 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:00-30 Yay 22:00-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:00-48 I THINK GP IS THE TW38 WHISPERER. 22:00-54 XD 22:00-55 XD 22:01-20 I STUDY THE ELUSIVE TW38 IN MY FREE TIME XD 22:01-39 (Tw38 Hunting With Ninjagoguineapigs) 22:01-43 SAYING "RP" IS A GOOD WAY TO GET THEM TO GAIN YOUR TRUST XD 22:02-02 Gp: Here we are, at the lair of the mysterious Tw38 (My message wall) 22:02-06 XD 22:02-30 Gp: It only comes out 4 times a day to wait for me at the chats 22:02-33 NGP: SHE APPEARS TO BE LISTING TO UNDERTALE, A COMMON HABIT. 22:02-38 XD 22:02-46 Gp: Wait, she´s coming out! 22:02-57 Gp: She said ¨Brb¨, and shes gone. 22:03-28 Ngp: Now, watch, as I lure her. (Clicks tounge) RP!!!! She will come out of her brb, sometime or another. 22:03-35 Tw38: YEET 22:03-44 (What am I even doing) 22:03-49 I FORGOT TO JOIN THE RP. 22:04-02 Ngp: Ah, the beautiful hunting cry of the tw38. 22:04-17 (Im dead XD) 22:04-21 XD 22:04-22 now i will use lowercase letters in place of capital letters. 22:04-53 Ngp: Listen to that fangrirling. (Camera pans on tw38 XD) 22:05-07 Tw38: (Breaks camera) SCREECH 22:07-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:07-20 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:08-02 (Is it over XD) 22:08-08 Ngp: (Pulls out a spare camera) This is a common behavior of the tw38, and the more we understand about their obsessiveness, the more we can figure out what they are. I'm ngp, and this was another episode of Tw38 hunting with ngp. (Camera pans out, credits roll) 22:08-27 XS 22:08-28 XD 22:08-32 WHAT WAS THAT XD 22:08-40 (NEXT EPISODE YEE XD) 22:08-47 NOOOOOOOOO XF 22:08-48 XD 22:08-50 YES 22:09-27 https://prnt.sc/nktk8f HERE'S AN ALTERNATE VERSION OF THAT PIC. 22:09-36 (Have you seen the short documentarys on aj, that, are, like, about animals, and exploring them? @tw38 22:09-48 @Solidstud78 COOK! 22:09-50 COOL 22:09-54 NOT COOK 22:09-56 DAMN 22:09-58 I wonder how someone explores animals. 22:10-03 NO 22:10-07 NOT LIKE THAT 22:10-13 EXPLORING BEHAVIOURS XD 22:10-16 Wait what 22:10-20 Thank you. 22:10-22 OOF 22:10-30 Oh 22:10-33 (COUGH, COUGH) 22:10-35 Um 22:10-38 Kay then 22:10-40 MEEP 22:10-44 ~ Unfortunate 666 has joined the chat ~ 22:10-51 Oh, hi. 22:11-02 Um... Hello? 22:11-04 Hi 22:11-10 What ya doing 22:11-13 Hey there. 22:11-42 ANYWAYS XD 22:11-57 Hey, been doing the Parcc last week, now I have another week. 22:12-00 (Tw38 hunting with ngp)